Simple Mistake
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil leaves his live show on, thinking he ended it, and he and Dan kiss when their viewers have no idea they're dating. The phangirls go crazy in the chat and gifs are everywhere. Phil feels like an idiot.


"Another live show done." Phil Lester said as he moved his laptop from his lap onto the coffee table. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him, and smiled.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving," Dan whined as he looked back at Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're not starving. You're just hungry," he said.

"Phil!" Dan whined, pouting and crossing his arms against his chest.

Phil laughed. He reached over and then he pecked Dan's lips. "Pizza then?"

"Pizza sounds good." Dan said. He pushed Phil down on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Uh, Dan... what are you doing?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan.

Dan smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing! Don't mind me." He said. He leaned down and kissed Phil a few times on the lips, totally unaware that the Younow broadcast was still live and going.

"Dan," Phil moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as he kissed him back. He looked up at Dan when Dan finally pulled away from the kiss and he couldn't help but smile. "Okay then... go get the phone and order the pizza." He whispered, not taking his eyes away from Dan.

Dan frowned. "Why do I have to get up?" He asked.

"Because I did last time- and you're the one who's starving," Phil said. He pushed Dan off of him.

Dan yelped as he fell off the couch and landed on the floor. "Phil!" Dan whined as he pushed himself up. He rolled his eyes when he heard Phil laughing. "You're such a jerk."

"You still love me though!" Phil called, smiling as he watched Dan stand up and walk out of the lounge. Phil sighed as he pushed himself up. He looked at his laptop and he blinked a few times when he saw that he was still staring at himself. Phil picked up his laptop and his eyes went wide with shock when he realized that his live show was still going. He was so sure that he had ended it, and he was usually so careful about making sure that he ended his live shows. Everybody in the chat was freaking out because they saw Dan and Phil kiss each other.

Dan and Phil had been dating for four years, they've kept their relationship private, not because they had to... because they wanted to. They didn't want their relationship to be what people focused on. Now everything was ruined because of Phil. It was his fault and he left the stupid live show on. He didn't even want to think about what Dan was going to say.

Phil immediately closed the live show without saying a word. He went onto tumblr and searched his tag. Gifs. Gifs were everywhere. It wouldn't even matter if Phil deleted the live show right now because thousands of people were watching it and thousands of people were posting the same gifs everywhere on tumblr. Phil felt like a complete idiot. He nervously sat his laptop back down on the table. He hid his face in his hands as his eyes began to water up.

"Okay, so the pizza will be here in-" Dan looked up as he walked into the lounge. He frowned when he saw Phil sitting on the couch with his face hidden in his hands. "Phil?" Dan asked, slightly nervous. He walked over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Just look at the laptop-" Phil mumbled, not looking at him.

Dan looked over and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw what Phil was talking about. He saw all the gifs and all the screencaps of him and Phil kissing. "What the hell is this?" Dan asked with shock as he grabbed the laptop from the table and then he looked over at Phil.

"I left the fucking live show on!" Phil yelled angrily. He finally looked over at Dan.

"And people saw us... kissing?" Dan asked, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I really didn't mean to... I thought I ended it!" Phil cried as a few tears fell out of his eyes. "And now everybody knows because I was an idiot and didn't end it!"

"No, shh... it's not your fault!" Dan assured him. He sat the laptop beside him and wrapped his arms around Phil. "It was an accident, okay? Accidents happen."

"But not ones like this! Dan, people know about us! We can't just brush this off and act like it never happened!" Phil yelled. He shook his head and stood up from the couch.

"Phil!" Dan reached up and pulled him back down onto the couch. "Stop that."

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Phil asked nervously as he stared at Dan.

"Because... it's a simple mistake that anyone could have made, even me," Dan said.

"Well, what are we going to do about the bloody phangirls?" Phil asked. "They're never going to forget about this and we won't be able to do anything without them bugging us about it."

"We don't have to tell them and we don't have to talk about it," Dan whispered.

"What? You just want to ignore it and act like it never happened?" Phil asked, a little shocked. He honestly thought that Dan would be yelling and screaming at him and telling him how much of an idiot he was for leaving his live show open like that. Dan was the one much liked to keep their relationship private and the fact that he was hardly freaking out confused Phil.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not ready for our relationship to be in the spotlight," he said.

"We'll have to talk about it eventually," Phil whispered.

Dan reached over and wipped away the tears that had fallen out of his eyes. "And we will, don't worry. We will talk about it but... we don't have to right now," he whispered.

Phil immediately flung his arms around Dan and hugged him tightly.

"Oh-" Dan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Phil, hugging him back.

"Thank you for not yelling at me," Phil said as he hid his face in Dan's chest.

"It's like I said... it was a simple mistake that anyone could have made," Dan told him. "I'm not mad at you and I'm not blaming you for anything so you shouldn't blame yourself either."


End file.
